Little
by aikei
Summary: Zoro...Mihawk, es decir su hija. Nunca pensó que esa niña iba a hacerlo sentir tan confundido.
1. Chapter 1

Little

Mihawk ha dedicado parte de su vida a criar a una niña hija de su amiga luego de que esta falleciera que le deparara el futuro a esta pequeña

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: la primera noche

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que Zoro entrenaba bajo la tutela de mihawk, podría decirse que había hecho algunos avances pero aun así su tutor se negaba a tener un enfrentamiento con el siempre era lo mismo "todavía no estás listo".

Y entonces cuando demonios lo estaré – gritaba el peliverde exasperado por su situación.

Te dije que eres un ser inferior Hara, Hara, Hara- se burlaba Perona

Mira maldita zorr…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Perona ya lanzaba un negative hollow haciendo que roronoa se sumergiera en la más profunda de las depresiones pensando en que le gustaría ser un gusano.

Y así pasaba el día cuando de repente se percataron de que alguien más estaba en la isla al oír los gritos de los simios que rápidamente salían despedidos…

Veo que no me recuerdan – les decía a los simios una chica de cabello negro con betas violáceas y poseedora de una piel muy pálida mientras corría con una katana en su mano izquierda atacando a algunos de los simios que se atrevían a desafiarla su ataque era tan delicado que parecía como si danzara, su mirada era de un penetrante color violeta se veía muy divertida hasta que una voz gélida la hizo detenerse.

Basta- espeto el shichibukai causando que la joven se distrajera recibiendo un golpe que la hizo perder la katana que mihawk habilidosamente alcanzo a recoger, no así su hija que termino rodando hasta la posición donde se encontraban Zoro y Perona el primero consiguió atajarla y la segunda la miraba con sorna.

Estas bien- le pregunto Zoro ayudándola a levantarse

Si-dijo la joven sacudiéndose el polvo-gracias ..eh? Espera tu quien eres y que haces aquí?-dijo al caer en la cuenta de que ese no era su padre al mismo tiempo se volteo a ver a la peli rosa- para ti también va la pregunta-sentencio mirándola seria.

Pero quién demonios te crees para mirarme así- le respondió con fastidio Perona para lanzar un negative hollow que atravesó a la joven.

Eh?-que era eso le pregunto a Zoro la chica – un negative hollow, pero por que no te ha hecho efecto ni nada-respondió mas que asombrado el peliverde al ver que nada le había pasado a la persona junto a el

Akiko-llamo mihawk lanzándole la katana a las manos de su hija-por qué estás aquí? Acaso no te he dicho que me avises cuando quieras venir?-la miro con seriedad y hablando con una voz profunda

De hecho padre te avise te envié hace un mes una carta cuando me confirmaron que no habría trabajo en el estudio ni tampoco giras-respondió de forma seria la peli violeta a su padre- y de hecho la has respondido diciéndome que podía venir. Mihawk la miro algo sorprendido por que recordó que de hecho si había enviado esa carta, pensando que era para kuma- lo siento hija me he olvidado pensé que la carta era de kuma han pasado tantas cosas que no debí haber estado concentrado cuando respondí, igual ahora ya estás aquí así que ¿cuánto te quedaras?

Creo que tres meses-le respondió tranquila Akiko mientras enfundaba su katana-luego tengo la gira de primavera, hablando de eso traje los dvd's con mis últimas presentaciones y con los videos de algunas canciones nuevas.

Bien luego quiero verlas, antes te presentare a las otras dos personas que están en la isla… se llaman Roronoa Zoro, él es mi alumno -Zoro alzo una mano para saludarla- y ella es Perona trabajaba con Moria-sama- Perona se limitó a resoplar.

Nass-dijo Akiko levantando una de sus manos en señal de saludo a ambos- pa podríamos cenar algo? –de repente se miró toda cubierta de polvo-pero antes me bañare y dejare mis cosas en mi habitación.

Sobre eso-la miro serio-Zoro se está quedando en tu habitación, que quieres hacer? Se queda contigo o lo mando con Perona?

Claro que conmigo no se queda-se apresuró a decir la antes mencionada-antes que eso mejor muerta.

Entonces-prosiguió Mihawk mirando a Perona-te quedarías con mi hija- no, me volvería loca-respondió la reina de lo negativo., zoro le largo una mirada expectante a Akiko lo que menos quería era tenerla hasta de noche cerca a Perona.

Que Zoro se quede conmigo en mi habitación, no es como si no tuviera nunca un chico cerca, recuerda que en casa viven seis chicos conmigo-le respondió a su padre habiéndose percatado de la mirada de zoro y de lo nervioso que él se puso al hacerse a la idea de tener cerca a Perona. Mihawk se quedó pensando y de pronto se dio cuenta que al final le serviría bastante que ellos durmieran juntos pero ese tema lo dejaría para más adelante-está bien, que dices tú Zoro?

No tengo problema en compartir la habitación con su…hija?- se quedó duro cayendo en la cuenta de que era lo que pasaba …al parecer esa chica era la hija de mihawk, pero cómo?

Y por que apareció recién luego de ellos haber permanecido cerca de un año ahí. Quizá las respuestas se las darían luego tampoco era como si fuese a cambiar su vida pensaba zoro, de repente una voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Zoro-sama quiere apurase si no nos dejaran afuera de casa-le decía una algo agobiada Akiko tironeando de la hakama del peli verde.

Ahh si-respondió con voz de cansancio.

Ya en la noche luego de cenar mihawk decidió, al tener un rato de ausencia de Akiko ,contarles a Perona y zoro de su hija así se entraron que a pesar de ser bastante modesta y de no parecerlo era una cantante de renombre desde pequeña, que habían vivido juntos hasta que ella cumplió seis años y él se decidió por enviarla a un internado y que su madre había fallecido antes de que ella cumpliera el año.

Así que ah sido duro para ambos-dijo zoro

Si aunque ambos logramos que funcionara a la perfección -respondió el shichibukai-bueno ya es tarde tendríamos que ir a dormir.

Cierto-respondió Perona medio bostezando-entonces me voy –dijo en ese instante bajo Akiko a buscar a Zoro del que su padre le había dicho que se perdía con facilidad.

Zoro-sama quiere subir conmigo?-pregunto la pálida joven desde la puerta a lo que el asintió con su mirada-bueno oto-sama adiós que descanses.

Ya en la habitación Akiko vio la única cama que había en la habitación y se sintió realmente ruborizada si bien vivía con muchos hombres no había dormido con ninguno en la misma cama de repente se sintió algo extraña quiso declinar pero con los fríos del invierno tampoco podía permitirse echar a zoro o dejarlo fuera de la cama, pero zoro ni se había inmutado se había comenzado a quitar la hakama sin percatarse de que una señorita lo acompañaba entonces solo quedo en boxers ante la mirada atónita de su compañera de habitación.

Que hago-pensaba Akiko-quiere matarme con ese cuerpo…y sus ojos y su…Ahh Akiko despierta es el alumno de tu padre… es sexy pero no puedes pensar así…porque ahora? ¿Por qué a mí?-se decía internamente-maldito padre que lo dejo quedarse en mi habitación, una voz la saco de su guerra interna-vienes a dormir o te quedaras como estatua toda la noche?-consulto zoro.

n-no solo estaba esperando a que te acostaras para ponerme el pijama-respondió algo nerviosa, se dirigió a buscarlo y no lo podía encontrar, se empezó a desesperar, porque lo único que encontró fue un babydoll-esto no puede ser más complejo-se decía en un murmuro-vístete de una vez mujer que tu padre dijo que nos quería ver durmiendo a todos-le dijo entre un bostezo-ha-hai – le respondió.

Se puso el babydooll que dejaba un escote suficiente como para dejar ver algo de sus pechos y una parte considerable de sus firmes piernas producto del entrenamiento que tubo desde pequeña, zoro se había dado vuelta al no sentir nada de movimiento ni en la cama ni cerca y se quedó boquiabierto aunque Akiko tenía el cabello corto se veía igualmente sexy con ese babydoll que le dejaba ver los atributos de su compañera de cuarto, lanzo una maldición mental su amigo se estaba estimulando, y el colmo fue cuando ella comenzó a caminar y acto seguido se metió en la cama.

Fue una noche tortuosa para ambos y ambos sabían que las siguientes serian igual o peor…dieron vueltas en la cama hasta que lograron conciliar el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Little

Capítulo 2: Roses y algunas obligaciones.**  
**

**_advertencia:__ este capitulo contiene lemmon es solo apto para personas mayores de 18 años, y no me hago responsable si algun menor de edad lo lee, si no te gusta el lemmon por favor abstente de leerlo._**

**_notas del autor_****_: este fanfic fue hecho sin ansias de lucro, tanto one piece como sus personajes son propiedad de el S_****_r Echiro Oda._**

**_En el caso de otros personajes y parte de la historia son de mi autoria, si en algun momento alguien quisiera usarlos para su traduccion a otro idioma solo tiene derecho luego de contactarme y pedirme permiso, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo_**

El sol comenzó a alumbrar la habitación y pronto Zoro comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se percató de que su compañera seguía allí mirando hacia donde él estaba

Se ve muy serena-pensaba Zoro-buenos días Akiko-san- dijo suavemente mientras le retiraba una mecha de su flequillo.

Buenos días dijo ella-algo sonrojada al sentir el pequeño rose de la mano de Zoro en su mejilla-pudiste descansar bien-le pregunto ya tratando de sentarse.

Si-dijo firme el espadachín mientras su mirada inspeccionaba a Akiko –y tú?

También pude dormir bastante bien- dijo de forma serena-creo que ya es hora de alistarnos y bajar, con permiso

Comenzó a salir de la cama dejando a un Zoro bastante serio que se culpaba por la erección que le provocó el sutil rose que tuvo con la piel de Akiko realmente era una tortura no poder tocarla, mientras tanto Akiko se acababa de dar cuenta que sus bragas se habían humedecido, toda la noche habia sido igual se giraban, se rosaban sin querer, se incomodaban y se volvian a girar para no sentirse tan abochornados.

Demonios, me va a volver loca-y de repente sintió que su padre se acercaba entonces se decidió por meterse a la ducha.

Están despiertos-pregunto mihawk.

Si, Akiko se está duchando-le dijo el peliverde que ya estaba vestido.

Necesito hablar contigo-le dijo mihawk-vamos a mi estudio.

Si-asintió roronoa para luego Salir de la habitación siguiendo a mihawk.

Ya estando en el estudio mihawk le ofrecio una taza de café a Zoro

Mira-llamo la atención de su alumno-la verdad te tengo que pedir algo como parte del entrenamiento, tiene que ver con akiko-chan.

Que pasa con ella?-pregunto con asombro el espadachín.

El legado que dejo su madre, su cuerpo tiene una fuerza y unos poderes extraordinarios, pero tiene una falla que se puede arreglar tan solo de una forma-dijo en tono serio mihawk.

Que falla? Y de qué forma se arregla- inquirió roronoa.

La falla es que llegando a cierta edad ellas pierden sus poderes y pueden llegar a morir-dijo revolviendo su café-la forma de evitarlo es, que pierdan la virginidad.

Zoro se quedó helado al darse cuenta de lo que había oído, acaso el shichibukai se había vuelto loco, era un señuelo o realmente esperaba que él le hiciera "eso" a su hija.

Zoro te pediré que lo hagas sin ningún tipo de miedo, por favor y dile que yo te conté pero -le dijo serio por lo que zoro comprendió que no mentía-entiende que es cuestión de vida o muerte… bien ahora dime lo harás o no?.

Lo hare -dijo zoro en el tono más serio que poseía-pero ella?

Yo se lo comunicare-dijo mihawk levantándose de su asiento-muchas gracias roronoa-dijo antes de salir de la habitación para hablar con su hija.

Minutos más tarde…

Queeee, entonces yo tengo que…con zoro-sama… y encima tú le dijiste-decía nerviosa y asombrada Akiko.

Entiende que ya no puedes aguantar más con esos medicamentos-la reprendía mihawk-es por tu bien

Está bien papá-dijo algo más en calma- será en esta semana entonces.

Si-dijo saliendo de la habitación-espero que tengas un bonito día, a pesar de toda hija.

Y así fue pasando uno de las semanas más largas en la vida de zoro y también en la de Akiko, donde apenas se acercaba uno al otro uno de los dos giraba hacia el lado contrario, lo único que habían hecho hasta entonces juntos además de dormir fue determinar que dia sería el indicado para llevar a cabo la misión encomendada a ambos y a de mas de eso solo se dedicaban a hacer lo que les competía y a convivir hasta que pasaran los días y de pronto paso lo que más temían, llego la noche y con ella la responsabilidad de lo que habrían de hacer.

Luego de tener una cena en el más incómodo de los silencios, no les quedo de otra a zoro y a Akiko que volver a su habitación, una vez adentro Akiko fue corriendo al baño a alistarse mientras zoro la esperaba.

Porque no pude decirle que no a mihawk-se decía internamente zoro mientras se quitaba la hakama-quizás fue por lastima, pero eso no tendría sentido ya que hoy me puse así de tan solo ver a Akiko en su pijama, será que me atrae físicamente o que además de ella y Perona no hay ninguna otra mujer en la isla, no sé qué pensar-se reganaba zoro mientras se metía en la cama.

Y de repente se sintió el ruido de la puerta del baño que se iba abriendo lentamente y de adentro salía una Akiko muy sonrojada con su babydoll dio vuelta a la cama y se acostó en ella boca arriba esperando alguna reacción de zoro.

Estas hermosa-le dijo zoro mientras empezaba a sujetar a Akiko para ponerla en el medio de la cama a ella y el poderse posicionar encima de ella y mirarla fijo a los ojos.

Gracias-dijo en un leve susurro Akiko que se puso algo nerviosa por la cercanía del peliverde.

De pronto una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Zoro al ver lo rojo del rostro de Akiko y que tan tímida podía ser , entonces decidió que era momento de comenzar, se inclinó para besar los labios de Akiko que rápidamente le correspondieron, en un dulce beso que de apoco fue ganando intensidad y pronto acabaría por dejarlos sin aliento a ambos, el comenzó a descender por la suave piel del cuello de ella, mientras su pequeña acompañante comenzaba a jadear por la intensidad del momento, entonces zoro al darse cuenta que a ella le gustaba lo que hacía comenzó a hacer un camino hasta llegar al tul del babydoll que Akiko aun tenia puesto.

Puedo sacarlo?-consulto con la voz ronca el

Akiko se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, entonces Zoro retomo la acción y empezó a bajar con delicadeza el babydoll, lo hubiese hecho con más fuerza y más rápido pero recordó que era la primera vez de la ojivioleta y se requería paciencia si quería que saliera todo bien, entonces lo retiro despacio por las piernas de ella, aprovechando a acariciar cada centímetro de la piel que quedaba expuesta mientras bajaba y entonces lo quito por completo. Por un segundo se quedó embobado con lo que vio luego de retirar la prenda, era una hermosa vista de los pechos de ella, no eran muy grandes, pero tampoco es que fueran pequeños .

Son perfectos-le dijo en forma de halago hacia Akiko-chan- puedo…

Si puedes, por favor- le dijo Akiko con urgencia mientras tomaba las manos de zoro y lo ayudaba a apretarle uno de sus senos-ahhhh -gimió ella al sentir la boca de zoro en su otro pezón succionando con fuerza y sintiendo como el deseo de él aumentaba estrujando su pecho, con su mano libre fue acariciando hasta llegar a la zona intima de ella y decidido rasgar las bragas que ella traía puestas e inserto uno de sus dedos.

Zoro ahhh- gimió ella al sentir como el metía y sacaba uno de sus dedos, su cuerpo no era capaz de resistir ni de comprender todo aquello junto, y entonces se sintió arder en fuego y una corriente eléctrica atravesarle el cuerpo, se aferró con fuerza a zoro que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y entonces decidió acelerar su movimiento para torturarla de placer, y entonces paso un sonoro gemido de parte de ella y luego el sonido de su respiración tratando de recuperarse.

Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Zoro mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.

Bien, gracias zoro-acurrucándose en los brazos de él mientras recuperaba algo de su aliento.

Entonces zoro se decidió por seguir ya que su entrepierna se lo rogaba, comenzó a posicionarse por detrás de ella aspirando el aroma que desprendía ella y comenzando a rozar las intimidades de ambos haciendo que su pequeña acompañante se humedeciera más de lo que ya estaba y se acercara lo mas posible a su compañero sintiendo la urgencia de estar físicamente unida a el, mientras tanto Zoro la coloco boca arriba nuevamente y con su mirada le dijo todo, quería entrar Akiko se limito a asentir. Con eso el sintió la confianza suficiente para empezar a entrar.

Un calambre que duro solo dos segundos, un calambre que al pasar dejo espacio para el confort y el placer, el vaivén que era lo más parecido a una batalla entre los mejores alumnos de mihawk cada uno demostrando cuanto aguante puede tener, no existía cariño, amor u otro sentimiento que no fuese solo la pasión, de haberse agradado físicamente, y el deber que los llamaba a cumplir su promesa.

Ambos se exploraban a medida que batallaban, en un momento paso de ser un acto delicado al momento más instintivo de ambos, donde solo les importo sentir el placer que emanaba de cada uno de ellos, y cumplir con su conciencia, un temblor, ese sentimiento de satisfacción, el éxtasis y el calor, sobre todo estos últimos, un gemido agudo y un gruñido, luego la calma.

-estas bien?-inquirió zoro algo agitado y recuperándose-si-respondió Akiko calmando su respiración-sabes que tienes que quedarte dentro, no?-pregunto algo sonrojada –si-respondió roronoa.

Se quedaron unos minutos hasta que zoro supo que no había nada más que depositar dentro de la hija de mihawk, y Salió de ella solo para notar que estaba todo seco como si del interior de Akiko alguna criatura se hubiese dedicado a succionar todo su semen, la miro extrañado, preguntándole con la mirada que demonios pasaba.

Mi cuerpo acaba de absorberlo para borrar el sello que me impedía desarrollar mi potencial, el mismo sello estaba consumiendo mi vida a medida que mi cuerpo necesitaba más energía-explico-tendría que haberlo hecho antes pero no quería, no me sentía cómoda con nadie y mi padre había conseguido un medicamento que contenía una enzima que estaba controlando el avance del sello, hace poco comenzó a fallar, y esa fue la razón de mi padre para pedirnos esto-dijo con algo de incomodidad, no le agradaba pensar la razón por la que su cuerpo dejo de asimilar bien el medicamento.

Ah de ser difícil para alguien como tú, pues me eh dado cuenta que cumples con muchas actividades a la vez-le dijo zoro apoyado en el marco de la puerta-bueno, iré a ducharme, luego me avisas si quieres ducharte o si necesitas algo más.

Está bien-dijo Akiko tapándose con las sabanas-puedo cuidarme sola.

Zoro se giró entrando al baño sabiendo que no había nada más que decir, mientras ella se quedó mirando al infinito recordando su razón para quedarse en la casa de su padre

Todo se remontaba a dos años atrás cuando se enteró de la verdad de los marines, y la basura que eran los tenrriubito, realmente aquello le asqueaba y quedarse de lado de su padre no era suficiente, menos sabiendo que débil y estúpida no era así que con su testarudez se decidió por echarle una mano a alguien.

su mente comenzó a divagar y asi empezo su viaje mental para rememorar aquella epoca gloriosa para ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Little 3

_**Disclaimer**_: este fanfic fue hecho sin ansias de lucro, tanto one piece como sus personajes son propiedad del Sr Echiro Oda.

Al final de cada capítulo daré respuesta a los reviews en el caso de que allá

En el caso de otros personajes y parte de la historia son de mi autoría, si en algún momento alguien quisiera usarlos para su traducción a otro idioma solo tiene derecho luego de contactarme y pedirme permiso, sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

**Solo mis lejanos recuerdo part1.**

Luego de lo que le hicieron a minako no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados, voy a vengarme a como dé lugar de esos malditos tenryubito –le decía una Akiko enfurecida al director del internado en el que se había criado - no puedes hacer nada solo tienes trece años-le decía de forma calmada su director -kuma-sama realmente crees que no puedo hacer nada, o solo es para convencerme de que no haga nada por mi cuenta?, porque si es eso, ten por seguro que caso no te voy a hacer o me das permiso y me envías con alguien de confianza, o de aquí a una semana desaparezco y sabes que te ganaras muchos problemas por eso.

Sin mediar una sola palabra más dejo el despacho de su director que había quedado asombrado de las palabras de la pequeña, era ya conocido que su madre había sido poseedora de uno de los caracteres más fuerte y combativos que se hubiese visto en una mujer-que dolor de cabeza me va a dar esta mocosa, ya entiendo por qué su director anterior declino el cargo será mejor que llame a alguien que la pueda cuidar bien- en eso se quedó pensando mientras acomodaba todo el papeleo.

Ya han pasado un par de días desde la "amistosa" conversación de Akiko con Kuma, quien decidió pedirle a alguien que no fuera de la marina ayuda, sabia de sobra que Akiko no les tenía mucho aprecio y era entendible después de todo la marina no podía hacer nada en contra de los tenryubito, a la distancia en el muelle de Isla Fairu se puede observar a un joven que emprendió su camino con caminata lenta pero segura acercándose al internado Fairu.

Miren a ese chico que viene ahí que guapo es-murmuraban algunas de las muchachas que estaban en la entrada del internado-REALMENTE MUY GUAPO- casi gritaba otra, casi todas las chicas se fijaban en su trabajado cuerpo y en su simpática sonrisa.

-Hola señoritas estoy buscando a Dracule Akiko ¿saben dónde podría encontrarla?-les dijo amablemente el chico.  
En verdad estas buscando a esa estúpida niña, cuando podrías estar con una mujer como yo-canturreo una de las presentes  
-en verdad te digo necesito hablar con ella, me podrías indicar dónde está, sé que vive aquí- les respondió de forma respetuosa, mientras las adolescentes le miraban con enojo y celos.

-Esta por allí en los patios internos, es una chica de cabello largo y desordenado lleva una falda negra con cadenas y una camisa roja, te advierto que no es sociable y quizás te contagie su malos tratos-le dijo un joven de cabello azul sonriendo con simpatía.  
-Gracias, quizás nos veamos luego-le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

entonces emprendió su camino hacia la ubicación de la muchacha Buscando por aquí y por alla, realmente el lugar era enorme, y se notaba que casi todos los presentes en ese lugar eran gente de muy buen pasar económico y entonces los ojos de el se clavaron el el cabello violeta que estaba buscando una chica con cara de fastidio estaba la pie de un arbol con su bento en el regazo, comiendo de forma apacible la gran cantidad de almuerzo que tenia.  
hola-saludo agachandose a la altura de ella- el director kuma quiere hablar contigo-le dijo el joven a la pelivioleta quien se limitó a mirarle a los ojos con un deje de soberbia y una ceja en alto - ¿y tú quien se supone que eres? – le pregunto pniendo a un lado su bento levantándose hasta ponerse derecha y hacer sonar sus huesos de la espalda.

-Veo que al parecer no eres muy amigable, pero eso ya me lo habian advertido,volviendo al tema kuma te dirá lo que necesites saber de mi cuando estemos en su despacho-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y comenzando a caminar akiko lo miro con fastidio quien demonios se atrevia a molestarla mientras tomaba una "pequeño almuerzo" junto rapidamene sus pertenencias-es hacia el otro lado niño, muévete rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo-sujetándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el despacho de kuma- puedo caminar solo akuma-chan- le dijo el chico zafándose de su agarre-A quién demonios le dices Akuma-chan pedazo de imbécil!-le grito Akiko enfurecida mientras seguia caminando con pasos ligeros, parecia una discucion de pareja por lo tanto mientras pasaban por los pasillos las chicas del internado se morían de envidia, al verla caminando junto a alguien tan deseable y que encima al parecer tenía edad de ir a la universidad, el fetiche de casi toda chica en esa edad tan particular de la vida, ella se limitaba a ignorarlas y dedicarse a mirar al frente.

Después de todo su padre le había enseñado que esas niñas jamás le tocarían ni los talones y por más que ella quiso creer que no, no tardo en convencerse de ese hecho.

Ella no era ni delicada, ni recatada, no tenía amores platónicos ni se jactaba del puesto de su padre, con su corta edad era líder de una banda de música alternativa y se dedicaba a entrenar tanto como su mente y su cuerpo le aguantaran, estaba a la altura de una digna alumna de su padre en cuanto al manejo de la katana obviamente le quedaba mucho camino por seguir pero jamás conseguiría ser como aquellas niñatas mimadas de familias ricas. De hecho si se le preguntaba prefería juntarse con gente común, que con esas estúpidas con las que tenía que compartir parte de su vida.

Ya estaban a la salida del despacho de kuma esperando que este los pudiese atender –hey! Akiko-chan ¿siempre esta tan ocupado?-le pregunto con cara de fastidio el chico a Akiko que también estaba cansada de esperar-si maldigo a las malditas mocosas de aquí seguro que una tropezó con la otra y eso genero una discusión ¿ por qué demonios nadie les da una paliza? a ver si así entienden lo que es un golpe real-se quejó, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y salieron dos chicas con los ojos llorosos que inmediatamente se quedaron fijos en el acompañante de Akiko, quien les propino una mirada asesina junto con un susurro de ultratumba que les decía "aléjense de aquí si no quieren sufrir" acto seguido las dos salieron corriendo como alma que es llevada por el diablo , Ace la miro con asombro y lo que siguió a eso fue una carcajada enorme –¿porque demonios te estas riendo?- le dijo Akiko- Es que tu cara, jajaja-le decía de forma entrecortada por culpa de su risa- tu cara fue genial, no pensé que algo así pudiera asustar tanto a alguien y las chicas esas parecían haber visto al mismísimo demonio - se seguía riendo, mientras Akiko juntaba paciencia para no golpearlo, lo hubiese hecho si tan solo no tuviera algo importante que decirle

-básicamente me estas diciendo demonio sabes, No creo que te valla bien conmigo si me dices esas cosas-le dijo mirando al techo quizás de tanto oír esa clase de insultos se podría haber acostumbrado pero, que una persona que recién la conocía se lo dijera quizás le había dolido más de lo que pensó o tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas extrañas, la adolescecia era la explicación básica para como se sentía, maldita esa etapa de la vida pensaba justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho y kuma los miro a ambos.

Pueden entrar-les dijo, abriendo paso y sentándose en su escritorio- bien Akiko te preguntaras quien es este chico-Akiko lo miro con atención, asintiendo con la cabeza-humm- hizo sonido de afirmación , kuma acomodo unos papeles en su escritorio para luego verla directo a los ojos-su nombre es Portgas D. Ace, es de la tripulación de Shirohige –Akiko se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en su lugar cambiando de pierna el peso de su cuerpo-¿que hai con eso, es importante acaso? –Kuma la miro con fastidio y dio un suspiro antes de continuar-Shirohige será tu capitán desde ahora, espero que se te halla ocurrido alguna excusa para decirle a tu padre por que no estas aquí, Realmente no tengo animos de pensar en como cubrirte -Akiko sonrió sabia que iba a hacer-dile que nos contrato una discográfica y que comenzamos una gira y la grabación de los sencillos de la banda.

Realmente crees que tu padre es así de tonto-le dijo Kuma, a lo que Akiko respondió-positivamente no es un inculto, pero en verdad nos han llamado para firmar el contrato, pero les eh dicho que si no es bajo nuestras clausulas no haremos nada, así que Ace dime mas o menos por que lugar nos moveremos así le digo al director por donde hacer la gira cuando y como, ¿le parece un plan apropiado Kuma-san?- Kuma asiente con la cabeza para continuar hablando- si después hablare por dendenmushi con ustedes pero por favor necesito que se marchen antes del anochecer si no podríamos tener problemas-akiko suspiro no esperaba tener que salir tan pronto- esta bien Kuma-san-comenzó a salir y cerca de la puerta se giro y miro con ojos brillantes a su director- gracias por entenderme- fue lo ultimo que le dijo con su sonrisa enorme- veo que después de todo, no eres tan dura-le dijo mientras emprendía camino Ace.

Akiko tosió –es hacia el otro lado cerebrito, no creas que me vas a ver siendo así muy seguido-le espeto dándole la espalda y su largo cabello azoto el rostro de el como refirmando lo dicho por su nueva nakama en ese momento era tan fría, tan inalcanzable para cualquier persona que se le cruzara, era patente para Ace que ella poseía sentimientos, pero no entendía como podía ser de esa forma de un momento a otro, ¿Qué asunto tan serio tendría para comportarse de esa forma?

Antes de salir Akiko llamo a la gente de la discográfica junto con sus compañeros decidió que ni bien ella estuviera por llegara a destino les mandaria a avisar su posición a sus "amigos de banda", entonces solucionaran el tema del lugar ya habiendo firmado contrato y hablado con sus compañeros, decidió marcharse llevándose a un Ace bastante agotado con ella .

Luego de un viaje no muy largo se encontraron con el barco de Shirohige quien los estaba esperando con su tripulación-bienvenidos como les fue en el viaje- pregunto a Ace- muy bien eh cumplido con lo que se me encomendó aquí conmigo viene Dracule Akiko- en ese momento Akiko se agacho apoyando su cuerpo sobre una rodilla y un puño en forma de reverencia con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo y su salvaje cabellera caía del lado izquierdo sobre la rodilla plegada- Dracule Akiko a su servicio, por favor cuide de mi-y entonces una sonora carcajada se escucho en todo el barco- los piratas no se inclinan asi acaso eres una especie de ninja pequeña, jajajaja-se burlaba de ella, se buraba en su cara y eso no lo iba a permitir, nadie en su sano juicio sin haberla mirado a los ojos y siquiera hablado se salvaría tan fácilmente, en dos movimientos desenfundo su katana dejándola a la altura de la yugular de su "compañero"y acorralándolo contra el piso-Dime como es mas graciosos que te rebane quizás en cubos-movio un poco mas su katana intentando acariciarlo con ella-mm creo que mejor te va el corte juliana-dijo mirándole a los ojos-Akiko-grito Shirohige- déjalo, ahora-le ordeno Shirohige.

Da gracias de que el capitán te salvo-le dijo clavando su katana muy cerca de su cuello para usarla de apoyo al enderezarse-¿Quieres que te diga algo Akiko?- ella presto atención ya estando completamente erguida y caminando con paso lento pero decidido en dirección a el-¿Que quiere decirme Shirohige sama?- El la miro con el rostro mas serio que pudo-Jamás espere alguna reacción diferente a esa, realmente me haces acordar a tu madre, por eso acepte que vinieras conmigo, tienes lo necesario a pesar de tu edad para servir como una de mis hijas, Te doy la Bienvenida a mi familia-le dijo abrazándola. Mientras ella no sabia como reaccionar era la primera persona que la abrazaba, obviamente su padre no era para nada demostrativo con sus sentimientos y en mas de una ocasión siendo ella pequeña pidiéndole que la alzara en brazos, el se negó…se negó una y otra vez, terminando el asunto en enviarla a un internado, en ese instante a Akiko se le estrujo el corazón y unas pequeñas lagrimas de emoción y agradecimiento surcaron su rostro,mas nadie excepto Ace alcanzo a verlas, y entonces ella se decidio por formar parte de ese abrazo calido y lleno de ternura, asi empezó su viaje en los mares con una inmensa sensación de calidez.

_**Notas del autor: **_**Muchas gracias por leer y acto seguido paso a informar, el lemmon del capitulo anterior si fue mi primer lemmon, pero mas alla de este hecho, no quise hacerlo mas explicito por que quiero que se entienda que no había sentimiento alguno entre Zoro y Akiko era solo para cumplir "la misión" (aparte de que se tenían ganas, jujujuju), quizás mas adelante vallan entendiendo que pasa con esta señorita.**

**Además de eso quiero informarles que estos capítulos ósea el tres y cuatro a pesar de ser recuerdos, son mas bien una precuela de los primeros dos capítulos, como para colocarlos en línea argumental y que paso que Akiko termina yendo de visita a la casa de Mihawk y como es la relación entre ambos, y les iba a informar por que tardo en subir, vivo sola y trabajo 15 dias de corridos en los que hago muchas horas, y después… pues sigo trabajando y solo tengo cuatro días de franco así que por eso se me complica para actualizar rápido, sin mas me despido y no creo que pasen mas de dos semanas para actualizar el siguiente capitulo.**

**Que tengan unas muy bonitas semanas, nos leemos, Bao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little cap 4.**

Disclaimer: este fanfic fue hecho sin ansias de lucro, tanto one piece como sus personajes son propiedad del Sr Echiro Oda.

Al final de cada capítulo daré respuesta a los reviews en el caso de que allá

En el caso de otros personajes y parte de la historia son de mi autoría, si en algún momento alguien quisiera usarlos para su traducción a otro idioma solo tiene derecho luego de contactarme y pedirme permiso, sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

La cancion que esta dentro del fanfic es Last Moment de Yousei Teikoku.

** ¿Que eres verdaderamente para mí?**

Akiko estaba descansando en la proa del barco, con su larga cabellera siendo alborotada por la brisa, realmente tranquila como hacía años no se la veía y a su lado estaba Ace que solía ir a dormir una siesta acurrucándose junto a ella pues sabía que para ella estaba siendo difícil mantener su temperatura estable, según le habían contado tenía una especie de enfermedad congénita así que él se dedicaba a resguardar la integridad física de la pequeña "oni", aunque claro eso significaba que descuidaba su vida ya que cada vez que la pequeña despertaba acurrucada en sus brazos el recibía un ataque múltiple que solía dejarlo adolorido por bastante tiempo, aunque también valía la pena para él, le gustaba verla enfadada.

De pronto la tranquilidad se esfumo escuchando el disparo de cañones no muy lejos de allí, el sonido los hizo dar un respingo y de un salto se levantaron para ver de qué dirección venían los disparos.

Akiko-llamo Shirohige- ¿ves algo pequeñas?

En eso estoy-respondió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a iluminarse parecían luces de neón, definitivamente no eran muy buen equipamiento en batallas nocturnas pero en situaciones diurnas el tema cambiaba, ya que amplificaban su visión hasta ver a 60km en línea recta- al este Shirohige-otosan, son de la marina parece que están atacando cerca de la isla Foodvalten.

Maldición, volvamos hacia allá-rugió Shirohige- esos malditos estaban esperando a que nos fuéramos

Y de un movimiento rápido cambiaron su dirección con rumbo a acabar con esos malditos que se atrevían a entrar en su territorio, él no era el único enfurecido también el resto de sus nakamas en especial Ace y Akiko.

Akiko quédate aquí –le dijo Shirohige- no quiero que te pase nada has estado débil últimamente.

Que! No puede dejarme aquí de brazos cruzados viendo como mis amigos son masacrados-Akiko realmente se veía ofendida ya le había pasado una vez no dejaría que le pasara de nuevo aun si eso implicaba tener que desobedecer a su capitán.

Akiko te dije que no, y no voy a cambiar mi elección, eso es todo vamos Ace ve tu- le ordeno.

Ace se limitó a tocarle el cabello a su pequeña oni y dirigirle una mirada seria- todo va a estar bien, de todos modos sé que me aprecias aunque me golpees todo el tiempo-luego de eso una gran sonrisa que la obligo a sonrojarse- ¿Quién demonios te dijo que yo te aprecio imbécil?- le espeto Akiko apretándole la muñeca para sacarse de encima su mano y dejarle el camino despidiéndolo con la mirada más soberbia que pudo- ve- le dijo de forma seca.

Ace salió en un bote de vela directo a donde estaban atacando los barcos de la marina no le tomo demasiado tiempo llegar.

Hiken!-grito Ace y prendió fuego algunos de los barco- malditos como se atreve a atacar esta isla le daré su merecido. Siguió atacando algunos barcos más, pero de un momento a otro se vio siendo atacado por el capitán de la tripulación, era enorme, no tanto como Shirohige pero se veía muy fuerte y cada golpe que Ace intentaba dar, este lo bloqueaba además de que con la armadura era casi imposible penetrar su defensa.

Juujika-dijo Ace pero su oponente otra vez lograba disipar el ataque-maldición-mascullo entre dientes inmóvil hasta que de un momento a otro saco una katana con la hoja echa de kairoseki con la que logro reducirlo.

Maldición!- grito Akiko desde el barco al ver lo que le había pasado a Ace, corrió sin pedir el permiso de Shirohige, y se aventuró al lugar llevándose otro de los barco

Be in the grip of death Jesus  
Mercy killing last moment  
Be in the grip of death Jesus  
Mercy killing last moment  
shiroi hikari ga sashikaru  
onaji mezame wo kazameta  
akai hikari ga owari wo  
Tsugeru ashita wa  
kuru no ka  
be in the grip on death Jesus  
Mercy killing last moment  
natsa ni inochi wo ataeta  
nani wo nasutame umareta  
kami ni inori mo sasagete todoku megai wa nai no ni  
kuroi hane wo no bashi

yami ni maiou kurenai de to  
tetsu betsu no itami mo  
tsudaenai mama

La cancion resonó por todo el lugar tan melodiosa como fantasmagórica apareció una imponente Akiko vestida con un vestido negro y sus negras alas desplegadas, aun sin la facultad de usarlas pero no por eso era menos majestuosa la escena y en el cielo tumultuosas nubes negras aparecieron-Kusari no ryuu- rugió Akiko al instante unas cadenas enormes sujetaron al hombre haciendo que sus huesos crujan-maldito imbécil como se te ocurre atacar a Ace, nadie, nadie lastima a mis amigos- le grito enfurecida ajustando más la cadena, haciendo que el marine soltara la espada lejos y por su mente pasaban esos seres repugnante a los que tanto detestaba definitivamente saber que los marines los apañaban lo único que conseguían era que fuese aumentando el dolor y el odio que sentía por ese marine que se había atrevido a tocar a su nakama.

Ace estas bien? Ace, Aceee responde Ace-dijo con los ojos brillosos entonces todo fue silencio y luego, una tormentosa carcajada si, él se estaba burlando definitivamente - deberías haber visto tu cara Akiko jajajaja, ¿no era que no me querías?-le dijo mientras se levantaba realmente se estaba regodeando en que la chica de hierro que conocía demostrara aunque solo fuese un poco su parte blanda.

Maldito estúpido como se te ocurre hacerme esa broma-le grito y de repente a pesar del dolor vio como el marine también empezaba a carcajearse de la situación -y tu maldito marine no te rías o te quebrare todos los huesos de tu maldito cuerpo-le advirtió furiosa tironeando un poco más de las cadenas-terminemos con esto, golpéalo Ace- Ace encendió su puño y le dio de lleno al marine y al paso encendió el barco-vamos-ordeno Akiko furiosa mientras desaparecían sus alas y un destello la volvía a la normalidad- súbete al velero al menos que quieras que te arroje al mar maldito malnacido.

Ace habiendo entendido claramente el mensaje se subió acatando la orden de Akiko sin chistar, y al cabo de un momento eran alcanzados por el barco de Shirohige.

Veo que antes que nada me has desobedecido Akiko ¿qué hubiese pasado si tus poderes no respondían?-le dijo el capitán a la peli-violeta que venía avanzando a paso firme.

me importa un carajo que me hubiese pasado después de todo no soy una simple portadora de akuma no mi, de hecho ni siquiera uso alguna-le respondió restándole importancia.

Akiko es peligroso, esto no es un juego tampoco es el lugar donde estabas que todos eran más débiles que tú, encima de eso mocosa no sabemos cómo demonios solucionar lo que le está pasando a tu salud que varía de un día a otro y nosotros tenemos que responder cuentas ante Kuma por ti-le grito Shirohige- espero que no vuelvas a desobedecerme por lo menos hasta que averigüemos que demonios te pasa, bien puedes irte pero te quedaras sin tu ración esta noche, y en la siguiente isla antes de dejarte con tu banda te llevaremos a que te hagan unos estudios más complejos-le regaño, era una de las pocas veces que alguien que no fuera su padre se atrevía siquiera a levantarle la voz, así que solo se limitó a girarse sobre si e ir a su camarote a pasar el resto del día encerrada.

no era la primera vez que se encerraba en su camarote de echo era una de las razones por las que muchos la sentían intocable, algunos hasta se quedaban congelados de miedo cuando ella los veía con su pálido rostro inmutable y su mirada inexpresiva , tan inamovible que parecía que en cualquier momento cometería un homicidio, sin embargo nadie sabía que abecés le dolía estar sola, saber que su padre se deshizo de ella dejándola al cuidado de otras personas solo porque era un estorbo y que las únicas palabras que le dirigía con más preocupación o atisbo de sentimiento alguno eran en sus clases personales de katana-hummm-se recostó sobre su cama dando un gran suspiro y acurrucándose en una punta para leer la carta de Kuma que le había llegado el día anterior, no era nada nuevo especificaciones de donde estaría la banda cosa que de seguro Shirohige las sabia antes que ella , su padre aun ni siquiera después de varios meses había pensado en ir a verla, en fin para ella sin novedades.

Pasaron un par de horas y Akiko ya estaba durmiendo, muerta de frio, cuando sintió algo entrar por la puerta

Akiko no ilumines con tus ojos que me quedo ciego- escucho protestar a Ace.

entonces ¿para qué demonios entras a hurtadillas a mi habitación?-entonces Ace se adentró por completo y le mostro un tazón de sopa y pan que recién horneado.

no es bueno que duermas con el estómago vacío- le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

¿Por qué lo haces?-le dijo Akiko seria-¿ qué es lo que buscas?.

Ace la miro contrariado-porque quiero darte las gracias por lo de hoy, y por qué no quiero que te enfermes-Akiko se sentó para mirarlo de forma desconfiada.

según lo veo yo no ahí ninguna razón para que me des las gracias-entonces Ace dejo la comida en la mesa de arrime de Akiko.

dijiste que éramos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan y dan las gracias pensé que te gustaría pero se ve que no, por eso estas sola porque te lo buscas, creo que pierdo el tiempo contigo-y se giró para salir por la puerta dejando a Akiko sumida en sus pensamientos y sin saber por qué sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta mientras lagrimas empezaban a descender de sus ojos y en un intento de no sentirse tan sola se abrazó a sus piernas.

perdón, no me dejes sola por favor, ya no quiero…- era lo que decía en un hilo de voz, y entonces Ace regreso para decirle algunas verdades más a Akiko en ese momento el la vio y escucho la confesión que Akiko le hacía aunque era en un hilo de voz, el la escucho y rápidamente se sentó junto a ella para abrazarla.

nunca más vas a estar sola- le dijo al oído, mientras la giraba para poder abrazarla bien sentía como caían las lágrimas de ella en sus pecho.

¿lo prometes?-y entonces Ace que de a poco de iba recostando en la cama con ella arriba.

claro pequeña,¿ por qué te mentiría?-y Akiko que recién se calmaba y estaba cayendo de cómo estaban juntos en su cama solo asintió con un tartamudeo- y-yo no –l-lo sé- Ace la miro y sonrío al ver la cara de apenada que tenía-niñata boba, sabes quiero dormir así hoy-le movió un mechón rebelde del pelo-así no tienes tanto frio- y ella solo asintió acomodando su cabeza en los pectorales de Ace.

De repente se sintió como flotando ajena de si misma, como si cayera en un abismo

Akiko, levántate que tu padre nos llama…Akiko - Akiko abrió los ojos lentamente, había estado soñando… no, recordando algunos de los momentos más especiales en su vida sonrió levemente pero a pesar de esto sus ojos empalidecieron.

Ahí voy- y tuvo que mirarlo fijamente para recordar quien era y no decir algo incorrecto- Zoro-san…-lo dijo con algo de angustia que solo ella entendía, esta misma era la que la había impulsado a ir una temporada a lo de su padre.

Bien aquí termina el capítulo, realmente tuve que pensar en muchos sentimientos..

Espero poder empezar con el que sigue y conectar con los dos años después pronto.

bao que esten bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Cap 5**

Disclaimer: este fanfic fue hecho sin ansias de lucro, tanto one piece como sus personajes son propiedad del Sr Echiro Oda.

La cancion que aparece es gloria de kalafina, creo que aumentaría la comprensión oírla, si quieren luego les acerco la traducción.

Al final de cada capítulo daré respuesta a los reviews en el caso de que allá

En el caso de otros personajes y parte de la historia son de mi autoría, si en algún momento alguien quisiera usarlos para su traducción a otro idioma solo tiene derecho luego de contactarme y pedirme permiso, sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

**Destruyendo mi realidad**

Realmente las cosas entre Akiko y su padre luego de "cumplir con el deber" que se le había otorgado tanto a ella como a el no habían mejorado en nada, el ambiente era tenso y ahora toda la responsabilidad de entrenar a Zoro recaía en la pobre peli violeta, que se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva fuerza, la cual dos por tres causaba alguna herida a Zoro o lo dejaba inconsciente y tenia que salir corriendo con el acuesta para darle primeros auxilios enseguida.

Aaah ya no soporto mas – grito irritada la chica enfundando su katana-zoro, vallamos por ahí un rato quiero despejarme.

Todavía tienes energía-jadeaba el peliverde junto a ella

Estas muy cansado, mejor lo dejamos para otro día - decía Akiko cruzándose de brazos

Eso es un "puedes descansar" o un "más vale que me acompañes"-dijo Zoro quien ya no sabía que necesitaba Akiko.

Descuida Zoro, es un puedes descansar-dijo alegre

Puedo preguntarte algo?- consulto Zoro

Además de , ¿para que lado queda el castillo?-dijo burlándose akiko habiéndolo visto que estaba yendo al lado contrario.

No, y no estaba perdido estaba intentando ir a caminar contigo-le reprocho Zoro mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Enserio me vas a acompañar en vez de quedarte a descansar?-dijo asombrada ante la actitud de Zoro.

El asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar realmente era un día hermoso para dar una vuelta, empezó preguntándole cosas simples como, donde se había criado, que tan difícil había sido ser la hija de un Shichibukai, recibiendo respuestas más que sinceras de ella, realmente estaba muy distante de ser una mujer compleja y por más extraño que le pareciera le hacía recordar un tanto a Luffy, siempre estaba alegre, llena de energía y dispuesta a ayudarlo, muy distinta a sus compañeras de barco, también su estilo era diferente, pocas faldas, muchos pantalones en especial de cuero, remeras largas, buzos enormes, y más de una vez quien no la conociera la habría confundido con un chico demasiado afeminado, claro hasta el momento en que se cansaba de el buzo enorme y quedaba con un top ceñido al cuerpo, aunque tenía muy poco busto se notaba lo suficiente para no confundirla con un chico.

En el proceso se enteró que era una persona muy conocida, pero más por ella misma que por su padre, también que uno de sus amuletos cuando ella emanaba un poco de energía crecía absorbiendo la energía recién entregada convirtiéndose en una guitarra, que una de sus poderes heredados eran su voz que a cierto tono mientras hacía conjuro lograba formar un escudo, y unas alas majestuosas de color negro que todavía no sabia usar, y lo comprendió, el padre de Akiko poco se preocupaba por ella.

Akiko, ¿cómo puedes sonreír teniendo esa vida?-finalmente lo hizo se lo pregunto sin ningún remordimiento.

Ella lo miro pacientemente observando ir y venir las hojas mientras se sentaba en una roca- hubo personas que me enseñaron, lo importante que es sonreír, que es muy importante tener amigos que te quieran y te cuiden-dio un suspiro melancólico-tuve una familia adoptiva increíble- dijo con angustia sabiendo a que se refería hablando en pasado.

Ellos…-dijo Zoro pero Akiko le gano en terminar la frase.

Murieron …dos de ellos, eran personas muy importantes-dijo-sin embargo conseguí ayudar al hermano de uno de ellos.

Y de repente todos los recuerdos llegaron juntos, uno detrás del otro como si de una pequeña pesadilla se tratara, poniéndola en un trance y lo recordó todo. Cuando llegaron a avisarle lo que pasaba con Ace, del ataque a Impel Down, como corrió y trato de navegar lo más rápido posible para ayudar en la batalla. Se veía a si misma corriendo en el campo de batalla hasta que lo vio… era Ace, y de repente un brillo el brazo de magma de quien no supo identificar ese día, atravesando a Ace y ella sin aliento empezó a caminar para luego correr y lo vio decir algunas palabras, la miro y le dijo "cuídalo como a mi" y un grito de desesperación por parte de ella se escuchó pidiéndole que no se fuera, que se lo había prometido, que no la dejara sola, y lo beso de forma débil en los labios, lo siguiente fue arrojarse encima del hermano de Ace y evitar que lo mataran haciendo escudo con sus alas y sus cadenas , de repente un grupo de piratas llego y le confirmo la muerte de su capitán, ella ayudo a llevarse de ahí al hermano de Ace, que había resultado gravemente herido, con un tal Trafalgar Law, y luego de que zarparon, vinieron las lágrimas lloro y por cada lagrima el vacío en su pecho se hacía más grande, casi todos los de esa tripulación estaban ocupados restableciendo la salud del chico, y ella estaba sola completamente sola,hacía años que no se sentía así.

Crees que Ace estaría feliz de ver a la persona que amaba así por su culpa?-le dijo Jinbe que había sido compañero de celda de Ace-el me hablo sobre ti, sobre su hermano y también de Shirohige, estaba orgulloso de ustedes dos-le dijo señalando a donde estaba el hermano de Ace.

¿Cuál es su nombre?- había preguntado.

Luffy-respondió Bepo el navegante de la tripulación-ese es su nombre

Luffy-había repetido para si misma.

Después de eso, se vio a si misma en la habitación de el, observándolo por unos segundos, luego Law le había dado un sedante para que descansara, cuando despertó lo único que supo es que habían dejado a Luffy y que ella había dormido una semana entera, la tripulación en un afán de alagarla la habían llevado a la tumba donde yacían los restos de las figuras masculinas más importantes para ella. Allí como parte de su ofrenda, amarro su largo cabello en una coleta alta y con su katana lo corto para dejarlo a la primera persona que había amado, una gran parte de su corazón seria eternamente de el, quien disfrutaba cuando podía del tacto de aquella cabellera rebelde y larguísima-sé que amabas mi cabello Ace-dijo de forma dulce .

Y para la tumba de Shirohige con la katana corto su palma de la mano derecha dejando caer un hilo de sangre- eso te convierte en mi padre por opción, Edward Newghate, gracias por haber cuidado de mi este tiempo- y sus lágrimas atravesaron su rostro comenzo a cantar laultima cancion que cantaría para ellos.

Itoshisa wa sugu chikaku ni  
Hontou wa ita no deshita  
Tsumetai ryoutei de  
Anata no hoho wo tsutsumi  
Nagai tabi wo etayouna  
Shizuka na yasuragi no naka  
Hitori o itande  
Sukoshi dake nakimashita

Gloria  
Sumete yo wa koto mo naku  
Gogo no hizashi akaruku  
Shiawase no uta hibiki  
Hibori no oka wa hikaru  
Anata to tomo ni ryuukou  
Kono saka michi wo yukou  
Musukaeru hodo kaoru  
Wakakusa wo funde

Kudamono no katachi wo shita  
Maarui gakki no you ni  
Anata ga kanaderu kanashimi to  
Yorokobi ga  
Watashi wo arai yusaburi  
Itami to nagusame ga ima  
Anata wo aiseru  
Kokoro wo tsukurimashita

Gloria  
Nanika yasashii mono ga  
Tashikani koko ni atte  
Shiawase no uta utau  
Sono hakana sa o yukou  
Ai to kibou no tameni  
Namida to nie no tameni  
Mabushi yoru to hiru no  
hajimari wo unde

Su voz era de las pocas que pueden hacerte sentir el sufrimiento que llevan y en sus hombros sintió la calidez de las manos de Law y de Bepo- juro aquí y ahora que sere feliz, gracias a ustedes, que me han enseñado como reir, enfrentare todo con una sonrisa y con fuerte convicción sobre lo que decida, gracias a ambos.-y luego se vio siendo abrazada por Law y Bepo.

Akiko, no llores que pasa-la voz de Zoro la trajo de nuevo, ella se limitó a tomar la mano de Zoro y besarla en su palma apretándola con delicadeza para luego soltarla despacio.

Zoro no te preocupes, estoy llorando porque es triste no tenerlos pero es bueno haberlos conocido- Hizo una pausa mientras se ponía de pie-y si eso no hubiese pasado tampoco te hubiese conocido, probablemente.

Así que, no se equivocaron el resto de los marines cuando me dijeron que vieron una luz ultra violeta en el mar y en Impel Down- dijo con voz tétrica- eras tu mocosa del demonio, dime como, cuando y donde.

Akiko se puso derecha y enfrente de Zoro para que no resultara herido-hace tres años un sucio tenryubito uso de esclava sexual a una de mis amigas, entonces volví loco a Kuma para que me dejara aliarme a algún pirata para darles su merecido, el me envió con Shirohige. Mientras hacía giras con mi banda Droop!s, cuando no estaba de gira estaba con los piratas, mis giras se armaban entorno a los viajes de la tripulación, y una vez cada seis meses rendía de manera excelente todos mis evaluaciones- dijo de forma firme Akiko a su padre, quien la había sujetado de su mano, luego de oír todo eso se limitó a darle una paliza, Zoro quiso meterse-no te metas Zoro esto es una cuestión nuestra- le dijo con dificultad Akiko para que se alejara.

Sabía que cometía un error al aceptar a alguien como tú en mi vida, ni siquiera tienes mi sangre por completo, eres una combinación de muchos ADN para crear una máquina de guerra, pero el estúpido soy yo que tuvo clemencia de tu estúpida madre por recuerdos insulsos de adolescente- dijo esto de manera mordaz, mientras la sujetaba del cuello de su remera-me pareció extraño cuando te vi demasiado efusiva, pero le reste importancia de todas formas , jamás te quise, nunca me importaste, todo esto es una gran farsa, y te doy las gracias por ocultarme todo eso, es la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de ti, tu crees que le agradabas a Shirohige estas segura, que no te cuidaba por compromiso, niña estúpida que confías en cualquiera, incluso en Zoro al que le di una orden y solo se limitó a acatarla, crees que de verdad te quiere, o quiere algo contigo?

Entonces la mente de Akiko se empezó a turbar era demasiado, estaba viendo pasar su vida y dándose cuenta de que todo era una mentira para mantener la fachada. De repente sintió un golpe seco contra algo, la persona que creía su padre la había arrojado contra un árbol, que se quebró por el impacto, mientras ella se quedaba sin aliento-me das asco akiko, espero que te vallas , Kuma llega en una hora, espero no verte aquí de nuevo Zoro vienes conmigo al menos que quieras suspender tu entrenamiento.

Está bien….Mihawk-san…-dijo con un hilo de voz Akiko.

Lo siento Akiko esto es importante para mí-dijo Zoro dejándola sola, esperando la llegada de Kuma, todo su rostro empalideció, parecía como si alguien le hubiera robado el alma.

La noche había caído, ella seguía helada en el mismo lugar, y de repente sintió que alguien le ponía una manta encima, era Perona que había presenciado todo pero se había quedado en la obscuridad.

Oye niñata que vas a hacer?-le dijo de forma burlona.

No lo sé. Solo espero a Kuma-dijo casi inaudible y de repente Perona se sintió mal por ella.

Neh mm quizás si cantas te sientas mejor- le dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

No tengo ánimos…creo que ese es Kuma-dijo al sentir que alguien se acercaba.

Akiko- dijo con suavidad- mírame-y la obligo a levantar su atribulado rostro pese a todo no había derramado ninguna lagrima.- no es necesario que seas fuerte ahora, entenderé si no puedes serlo.

No hizo falta más que las palabras de Kuma para desatar un mar de lágrimas de parte de la pequeña- el me odio siempre, porque no me lo dijo antes?…quién soy?, que soy?, enserio merezco estar viva?, todo estos sentimientos, son solo una mentira? , por qué?-decía entre llozosos Akiko, su corazón no estaba solamente roto estaba pisoteado, su padre del cual ya no sabía sí lo era o no, Zoro se había marchado detrás de su padre, y había perdido a la persona que la había amado como si fuera su hija y ahora ni siquiera sabía si solo lo había hecho por obligación, o si en verdad la quería, ya no sabía nada, de lo único que estaba segura era de que al menos había sido amada por Ace, y que debía mantener el voto de cuidar a Luffy.

Kuma-san…tú me odias? Soy una carga para ti?- le preguntaba, mientras Kuma se sentaba a su lado.

Mira Akiko, hubo veces en las que pensé seriamente en darte un buen golpe en la nuca-le dijo calmado Kuma-pero jamás podría odiarte eres como una sobrina traviesa, y siempre que pides una obligación te haces cargo tu sola, no puedo quejarme después de todo eres demasiado joven, Akiko vamos a casa, si?

Hai…-dijo mientras veía lo que dejaba atrás- Perona-san arigato- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

y asi emprendio el viaje junto a kuma, y quizas solo quizas podria encontrar la tranquilidad de su vida.


End file.
